The purpose of this contract is for the continued operation of Clinical Research Products Management Center (CRPMC) to support the National Institutes of Health (NIH), National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), Division of AIDS (DAIDS) clinical research trials networks and programs in HIV/AIDS and its comorbidities, as well as tuberculosis and hepatitis C, in the United States and international locations. The CRPMC will provide cognitive pharmaceutical services including evaluating draft protocols; reviewing site pharmacy audits, maintaining a site audit pharmacy report database; providing study product storage and stability information, guidance in research pharmacy practice and study product management activities to clinical site pharmacists; and conducting cGMP audits of manufacturing facilities.